Un Amour Surprenant!
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Harry Potter venait de terminer la bataille contre son ennemi de toujours...Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de revoir son amour! Il s'en foutait de l'avis des autres, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de la voir, l'embrasser et lui dire combien, il l'aimait…


**Un Amour Surprenant**

Harry Potter venait de terminer la bataille contre son ennemi de toujours...Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de revoir son amour! Il s'en foutait de l'avis des autres, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de la voir, l'embrasser et lui dire combien, il l'aimait…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient!

* * *

Fatigue.

Il était fatigué par la bataille qu'il avait mené contre Voldemort. C'était long et éprouvant. Il avait dépassé vents et marées pour éliminer une bonne fois pour toute le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Détermination.

Il était déterminé de la revoir. L'amour de sa vie! La fille, non, la femme de ses rêves, sa future dulcinée, sa future épouse, la future madame Potter. Il était prêt à lui montrer tout son amour, toute sa fidélité. Il lui offrirait son cœur sur un plateau...La seule chose qu'il souhaitait en ce moment, c'était de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras, d'embrasser ses douces lèvres, de lui donner l'espoir d'un futur, de lui donner tout son amour.

Il lui avait promis de revenir. Les obstacles ont été nombreux, les batailles étaient d'une intensité incroyable. Des personnes avaient perdus la vie sur le terrain. Il avait survécu à tout cela, il était enfin prêt de lui donner tout son temps.

Plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin de se voir en secret. La guerre était terminé et Harry Potter avait enfin la chance de vivre la vie qu'il avait souhaité depuis tout petit. Il avait enfin la chance de commencer la vie d'une famille. Il avait maintenant un avenir clair devant lui et il ne pouvait pas voir cet avenir sans sa petite-amie.

Le champ de bataille était parsemé de morts, des élèves de Poudlard mélangé à des Mangemorts, des géants, des bandits, des Vampires et des Loups-Garous. C'était triste de voir des jeunes personnes mourir aussi tragiquement sans qu'ils puissent vivre leur vie d'adulte. Une pensée de Cédric, lui amena les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne devrait plus penser à cela mais il s'était au moins vengé de sa mort. Le putain de rat avait péri de la pire des sortes. Harry avait fait en sorte que ce salopard meure atrocement.

Serrant ses poings férocement, il continua à scruter les alentours. Il vit Ginny et ses deux meilleurs amis se rapprocher de lui mais il s'en foutait d'eux en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas les voir, il avait besoin de _la_ voir!

Sous les regards abasourdis et choqués de ses trois amis, il courra à l'intérieur de Poudlard pour chercher sa petite-amie. La fille qui s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il était dans le mal. Elle s'était occupé de lui quand tout le monde l'avait abandonné durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était elle qui lui avait donné son soutien lors de la mort de Cédric, elle lui avait envoyé des lettres par la poste moldu, elle avait même trouvé un moyen de l'appeler par téléphone. C'était elle qui l'avait embrassé sur la Tour d'Astronomie lorsque le ministère et toute l'école était contre lui, c'était elle qui l'avait guéris de la perte de Sirius. Elle lui donné son cœur et Harry ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'aimer en retour.

Ses pas précipités et brusques firent peur à certains élèves et donnèrent des airs concernées aux professeurs mais Harry s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait de leur avis! Il serait pour la première de sa vie égoïste. Il s'en foutait si c'était pas ce qu'ils souhaitaient, il s'en foutait si Ginny pleurait d'injustice, il s'en foutait des préjugés de Ronald, il s'en foutait de l'avis d'Hermione.

Pour la première fois, c'était son choix, son envie. Rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voulait!

Arrivée devant la porte commune des Serpentard, il parla sans hésitation en Fourchelang pour que celle-ci s'ouvre rapidement. La porte se verrouilla instantanément et il se précipita à l'intérieur sans arrière pensée.

Il ne donna aucun regard aux personnes qui le regardaient de façon estomaqué, il s'en ficha des cris des élèves, il marcha droit vers elle.

Celle-ci le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux. Sa sœur la tenait fermement mais Harry remarquait facilement que celle-ci voulait se jeter sur lui. Harry admira un instant sa beauté naturelle. Elle était clairement très belle. Ses cheveux noirs charbons coulissaient le long de son dos, ses yeux bleus sombres le regardaient avec désir et son beau visage était taché de larmes. Elle était un ange et Harry ne voulait que l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Il était temps de lui montrer son amour, il était temps de la remercier, il était temps de l'aimer à son tour autant qu'elle l'avait aimé.

Harry remarqua calmement que la salle commune de Serpentard s'était mis dans un silence accablant. Personne ne respirait, la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre étaient les doux reniflements de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci se détacha de sa sœur qui restait stupéfaite à ce qui se déroulait devant elle.

Sa petite-amie s'approcha de lui avant de s'élancer avec force sur son torse puissant et large. Elle le tenait comme une pierre précieuse retrouvé. Harry avait ses propres larmes qui coulaient, il l'avait enfin retouché, cela faisait un an, qu'il ne l'avait plus touché les bras, c'était apaisant, relaxant de savoir que tout était fini et qu'il pouvait voir une nouvelle perspective de vie.

Il entoura délicatement ses deux bras musclées autour des petites épaules de la fille de ses rêves, celle qui avait changé son monde. Il lui caressa le dos avec douceur et beaucoup d'amour. Il entendit de nouveaux reniflements de sa part avant que celle-ci relève sa tête pour lui dédier l'un des plus beaux sourire qu'il avait jamais vu. Il avait l'intense envie de l'embrasser avec l'engouement et toute l'adoration qu'il lui portait.

La voix mélodieuse et légèrement cassé de la jeune fille l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Tu es de retour...»

Harry acquiesça avec ferveur avant d'énoncer.

« Oui, et je ne te quitterai plus jamais! »

La beauté brune lui permit un autre sourire ravissant avant de continuer.

« Promets le moi! Je n'ai plus envie de te voir en danger, j'en ai marre de cette guerre, la seule chose que je veux, c'est toi et nos projections futures! Le reste m'importe peu! »

Harry rit tendrement aux mots de sa bien-aimée, avant de lever son menton avec une grande délicatesse. Il souffla avec désir.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule envie en ce moment… »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec passion. Les autres élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité halèteraient de surprise. La sœur de la fille en question était perdue…

Leur baisé se termina après une longue minute de tendresse. Les deux souriaient maintenant avec bonhomie. Ils ne se lâchaient plus, ils se tenaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Harry sourit avec une grande affection. Il prononça les mots qu'il avait rarement prononcé. Des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour à quelqu'un.

« Je t'aime, Astoria Greengrass! »

La Astoria nouvellement nommé termina avec un autre sourire larmoyant.

« Moi, aussi, je t'aime Harry Potter! »

Harry sourit effrontément avant de porter sans prévenir sa petite-amie sur ses épaules qui glapit de surprise. Un rire éclatant le fit sourire. Il ne donna aucun regard en arrière avant de courir vers l'extérieur de la salle commune. La seule chose que virent et entendirent les élèves de Serpentard étaient les derniers mots de Harry et la langue sortie par Astoria qui les regardait avec amusement.

« Allons, Astoria, nous avons le monde à explorer! »

La silence qui s'en suivi fut interrompue par une Tracey Davis qui souriait comme si Noël venait d'être annoncé.

« Je penses que tu as perdue quelques galions ma chère Daphné! »

La seule chose qu'elle reçut était un regard vide de la fille en question qui regardait toujours vers la porte maintenant fermé. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait penser…

 _« Espèce de sotte effronté! Astoria, tu auras un jour ma peau! Pour une surprise, c'est une immense surprise! »_

* * *

Un petit one-shot qui me trottait depuis longtemps dans la tète. C'est rien d'extraordinaire mais j'espère c'était un plaisir de lire.


End file.
